Everlasting Devotion
by despereux
Summary: It has been one year since Hermione has gone missing and one year since Blaise and Draco’s hearts were broken. Can her lovers save her and bring her home? Or will Hermione be forever cursed to live a life of solitude and misery. Rated M for future content
1. Chapter 1

Hello! So I have had this idea in my head for a little while so I'm going to test it out and see how it goes : ) Right now the chapters are going to start out a little shorter as I continue to put my thoughts together, but as the story progresses I promise they will be longer with more substance. As usual, I'm lazy and it's my summertime which is no excuse for poorly written work I know, but please do forgive any grammatical errors which I may make.

On another note, please review or even send me a message telling me what you think or even just to say hi! I'm just starting out writing fanfiction after having been an avid fanfiction reader for several years, so I am open to any suggestions, tips, or ideas to make my stories more enjoyable for you, the readers!

For legal purposes I have no claim to the Harry Potter franchise whatsoever, and simply write for the pure enjoyment of it : ) I own NO Harry Potter characters.

Now, on with the show!

* * *

"Happy-"

"-Blaise I don't want to hear it."

"But-"

"-Blaise, no."

Sighing and running his fingers through his unruly hair, the Italian gingerly crouched beside the bed, taking in the bloodshot eyes and disheveled hair of his lover. Drying remnants of tears evident on the creamy duvet, Blaise leaned forward to gently kiss away a wayward tear from his boyfriend's face. Smiling faintly as a pair of slightly chapped lips reached up to meet his own, Blaise met his lover's lips, pressing a chaste kiss upon them in an attempt to soothe his distraught lover. "We'll find her love-"

"-It's been a year."

"...I know."

Frowning, Draco rolled onto his back, cringing as the light from the early morning sunrise filtered through the curtains to pierce his silvery optics. A year ago he was waking up to the sleepy smile and tousled hair of his favourite witch. Now, exactly one year later, on his birthday no less, he was only greeted to empty sheets and a concerned Italian on his left.

"I'm sorry my trip took so long. The ministry promised that it would be done in three days, not six. I hurried home as fast as I could but I was too late," he murmured sincerely. "I knew that you didn't like sleeping alone especially since..." mind reeling as he was bombarded by thoughts of their beloved witch, Blaise sighed wearily and leaned forward to press another kiss to his unhappy partner's forehead.

It had been exactly one year since Hermione had disappeared. One long and challenging year with absolutely no leads or clues to her whereabouts or her disappearance. It was literally as if Hermione Granger had never existed. Having lost her parents in a tragic muggle accident during their last year at Hogwarts, Hermione had confessed to Draco and Blaise that she no longer had any family members left save for a great Aunt, who, one month after Hermione's disappearance died of apparent natural causes. Searching relentlessly throughout the wizarding world with no family members to aid their cause, neither the influence or power of either the Malfoy family or the Zabini family had discovered any leads on Hermione's disappearance.

"I miss her Blaise."

In the process of shedding his robes, Blaise paused, casting mournful eyes to his fair-haired lover who remained in the same position, eyes fixated on the ceiling. "I'm beginning to forget her...her laugh, her smile, the smell of her hair and the taste of her skin," he murmured softly. Turning his head he looked at Blaise with a mixture of desperation and defeat – a look which hurt Blaise more than any unforgivable curse could. "What if we don't find her-"

"-Draco, hush," finished with his robes, Blaise gave his lover a pointed stare as he crawled into bed beside him, drawing his lover into a tight embrace. "Hermione is a fighter and you're damn lucky she isn't here to see you cry," he hissed, ignoring his own tears as he cuddled into his lover. "You know she loved us, just as much as we love her. She wouldn't have left if it wasn't for a good reason, and we **will** find her."

Sniffling, Draco roughly rubbed his palms against his eyes, rolling over to meet his lover's watery, but fierce gaze. "You're right. I'm sorry, I know it's just...It's hard knowing it's been a year and we still haven't found anything." Voicing what had already been present in their minds, Draco sighed heavily and brushed his fingers against Blaise's bicep. "Thank god for you Blaise, without you I don't know how I would survive," he murmured gently.

"And I you love," Blaise whispered back, smiling gently as he brushed back his lover's bangs. "And I you."

Only after Draco had fallen back into a magic induced slumber did Blaise allow his tears to fall freely. It had been a year. One long bloody year without any leads. Absently flicking his wand and watching the curtains fall to completely block the sunlight, Blaise groaned.

_Hermione...where are you?_

1-2-3

"Payton!"

...

"Payton!"

"Mm...Five more minutes"

"Payton! It's 5:30!"

"..WHAT!" Rolling out of bed frantically, and cracking her knee on her bedside table, Hermione, or rather, Payton, squealed, falling back into her bed with a groan.

"Are you up? Because I would really like to go back and pass out on your couch now-"

"Yes! Yes! I'm up!" Yanking on a pair of dark nylons in record speed, Hermione dropped down on all fours, reaching blindly under her bed in search of her shoes. At times like this she missed her wand more than ever, but of course, considering her circumstances, her lack of a wand was the least of her worries.

"Okay good. Hey listen I'll be long gone by the time you get back tonight but thanks again for the place to crash. Also-"

"Trish, Merlin's Bear-I mean, for God's sake! If you start complaining about my lack of food one more time I'll lose it!" Hermione raved, slipping on her shoes as she threw open her closet for her uniform. Hearing the audible click of her door opening, Hermione glanced over to see her best friend's sleepy face eying her sceptically.

"You're going grocery shopping today right? I mean I worry about you honey. You're already so skinny and working these ridiculous shifts and not eating properly can't be good for your health..."

"Yes! Yes, I will go grocery shopping I promise," Hermione muttered, grabbing her hideous pink uniform and tugging it roughly over her dishevelled blonde hair. Grasping the straightened locks, she threw her hair back into a simple ponytail, turning to face her friend of one year.

"I still don't see why you work there," Tricia continued, eying Hermione's 'Flo's Diner' uniform sceptically. "I mean you're one of the smartest people I know! Why not go to school and-"

"-You forget that school costs money Trish, and between having shelter or going to school I prefer having a roof over my head," Hermione muttered, ignoring Tricia's sympathetic gaze.

"Well Payton sweetie, there are student loans and-"

"-Look Tricia, can we please talk about this some other time when I'm not running late for work and when you're not hung-over? As usual Tylenol is in the cupboard in the bathroom and as I recall it's Wednesday and you have a history lecture at 2:00," busying herself by grabbing her purse and applying a light coat of mascara on her lashes, Hermione pushed past the third year student as she headed for her door. "I promise we'll have a proper chat later but for right now I really need to leave!" she called over her shoulder, sighing in satisfaction as she heard Tricia's grumbled agreement.

"Love you too!" she called in a falsely chipper voice, and left out the door. Cringing at the audible squeak of her door – she would have to fix that – Hermione sauntered down the dingy hall of her apartment complex. Noting the various beer bottles scattered down the fire escape, Hermione sighed, exiting the crumbling building and breathing deeply. Ducking into the dingy alley between her building and the neighbouring complex, she smiled at the coloured chalk drawings of flowers scattered along the cement. Apparently Mr. Smith's granddaughter had been visiting again and saw it fit to decorate the alley. Despite the doom and gloom of her current residence and recent lifestyle in general, it was refreshing to have Emma Smith's drawings as a reminder of the brightness she used to know.

Leaning down to gently trace her fingers along a purple tulip on the cement, Hermione couldn't prevent the onslaught of tears which fell from her tired eyes to the ground below – staining the violet tulip a dark purple.

It had been a year.

"Happy Birthday Draco."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two! Please Review! Or message! It's always nice to log on and have a message or review waiting for you : )

I own no characters or anything to do with Harry Potter.

* * *

"Order up!"

Unable to resist a small smile as the Southern laced bark filtered throughout the cozy diner, Hermione resumed pouring refills of coffee for her table of regulars. No one would have guessed that 'Flo's Diner' would have become as popular as it had in muggle London, but to everyone's shock, the 60's themed diner had skyrocketed upon its opening. One year later, the diner hadn't lost its hype and still brought in a steady stream of customers, including the elderly gentlemen before her.

"Alright there Payton?"

Jerking, Hermione blushed deeply as she noted the excess coffee pooling in the small plate beneath the coffee cup. Hurriedly whipping an embroidered cloth from her apron, Hermione apologized profusely as she wiped up the spilt coffee. This wasn't her first 'accident' of the day, as she had already managed to break one cup and spill several plates of food in the seven hours that she had been at work.

"Oh Willy I'm so sorry," she sighed, casting the balding gentleman a sheepish smile as she proceeded to gingerly push his coffee towards him along with the container of cream.

"No need to apologize sweetie! It's okay, it's just coffee," he chuckled, proceeding to grab the tiny pitcher of cream and add a liberal amount to his drink. "However what's not okay seems to be you. I've come here every night for almost a year and this is the first time that I have seen your steady hands spill a drop! Is everything alright?" he asked gently, a gnarled hand resting upon Hermione's own slender hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. Looking to Willy's companion, an equally bald gentleman, he only smiled and nodded his head. Aware that the gentleman was mute but that he was certainly capable of catching things that most people didn't, Hermione faked a smile.

"I'm fine Willy really. And Albert don't give me that look!" she retorted cheekily, reaching over to tug at the man's bow tie. "I'm just a little distracted today that's all..." she trailed off, eyes flicking down to check the time on her wristwatch.

"Ah, distraction. The obstacle for construction," Willy quoted, winking as Hermione gave a flustered nod.

"Yes...I suppose so," she agreed, toying with the strings of her small waist apron, pulling it tighter against her curvy hips.

"Well you know what you need to do then right?" Willy questioned, sharing a secretive glance with Albert. Without waiting for Hermione to answer, Willy continued, "You need to get rid of this distraction! Whatever is stuck in your mind you need to address it and deal with it and only then will you be able to move forward."

_If only it were that easy..._

"I guess you're right Willy! I'll be sure to work on it. Now," she furthered, pushing the cause of her distraction to the very back burner of her mind. "What kind of pie would you gentlemen like tonight? We're having a special on coconut cream."

* * *

"Dracooo!"

_Shit_

Cringing, Draco turned around and was instantly caught up in a very tight and very nauseating embrace.

_Merlin...how many scents is this broad wearing? It smells like she's doused in roses and honey but then got attacked by a skunk!_

Noting Draco's crinkled nose, the female giggled, pulling back only to plant a kiss on the fair haired man's cheek. "Like the new scent baby? I ordered a bunch of things called perfume from muggle London. I couldn't decide which one I liked best so I wore them all! What do you think?" she grinned, releasing Draco slightly and sizing him up with her eyes.

"My my are you ever looking dapper!" she crooned, pressing closer to him once more, hands reaching inside of his coat to press against his back, bringing him impossibly closer to her scantily clad body.

"Hello to you too Jenna," Draco spat, delicately peeling her clingy fingers from his jacket. Fixing her with a pointed stare, Draco eyed her sceptically. "Not to sound ungrateful for the visit," he sneered, "but what exactly are you doing here? You know this is a **book** store? Right?" Grinning at the smooth chuckle to his right, Draco raised a brow teasingly in Blaise's direction. "Jenna you remember Blai-"

"Yes, yes I remember the Italian," she scowled, jerking Draco's hand towards her as she lead him further away from Blaise's amused form. "And of course I know it's a book store!" She exclaimed cheerfully, over Draco's shoulder to make sure Blaise heard. "I'm not a total air head you kno-"

"Ssh!" Rising to her feet, the elderly witch from the book store sent a scathing glare in Jenna's direction as she angrily flicked her wand. Within seconds, a duplicate of the "quiet tones only" sign appeared before Jenna's eyes, a tiny extension of the sign unfurling to flick her in the forehead before returning to the sign and promptly vanishing.

"Stupid wench..." Jenna grumbled, and readjusted her hold on Draco's hand, tugging him into an empty row of books. "Why do you still choose him over me!" she groaned, running a pale hand through her rich red hair. "I mean you were with a girl once!" she snapped, too caught up in her own rant to notice the dangerous look forming in Draco's eyes. "You dated that stupid mudblood and yet you still would pick her over me!"

Shaking, it was only the arrival of Blaise's warm hand in his that kept Draco from exploding and potentially flicked in the forehead by another 'quite tones' sign. "Please forgive us Jenna," Blaise interjected firmly, rolling his eyes at the young witch's antics. "But in celebration of his birthday, Draco and I have decided to start living a healthier lifestyle and are cutting out the junk," he explained, ignoring her confused expression. "You," he furthered, "are the junk." Ignoring her angry huff, Blaise gave her a mock salute and turned abruptly on his heel, tugging Draco along with him.

Noting his lover's barely restrained rage, Blaise briefly squeezed Draco's hand before gesturing toward the brightly painted red door. "Love why don't you blow off some steam outside? I have what we need so I'll be out shortly," he promised, reassured when Draco nodded his head and sauntered briskly towards the exit.

Why he even bothered with the redheaded twit was beyond Blaise, but knowing how close Jenna was with Draco's mother, he understood the difficulty Draco faced when dealing with the overbearing witch. Losing his father less than a month ago, it wasn't Lucius' death that left Draco devastated, but rather the affect it had on his mother. Distraught, Narcissa took comfort in her friends, and as annoying and airheaded as some of them were, Draco was in no position to upset them and face the backlash it would have on his mother.

With these thoughts in mind, Blaise scowled, plastering on a lose grin as he placed the two novels upon the weathering counter. "Charles it's not there! You told me that the last copy was on the shelves!" a nasally voice exclaimed from a row of bookshelves behind Blaise, as the withering wizard before him rolled his eyes in an exaggerated manner.

"Such a drama witch!" he joked to Blaise. "It's in the witch section!" he hollered back, ignoring her huffy response. "Women..." he muttered, before grabbing Blaise's items. "Okay Sir is this all for-oh," he paused, a crease developing quickly in his heavily wrinkled forehead.

"Oh?" Blaise questioned, cerulean eyes widening in curiosity as he leaned over the counter to gaze at the books. "Forgive me sir, but just because I'm a wizard shouldn't subject me to scrutiny on my choices of literature, even if it is meant for witches" Blaise purred, eying the older wizard questioningly.

"No, no sir it's not that," he apologized, picking up one of the books carefully. "It's just that I'm afraid I cannot sell you this book. It's the one Millicent was looking for behind you actually...it's our last copy and our buyer was adamant that this one come in right away and we're already late on her shipment as it is. Sending books to muggle London is difficult enough but-"

"Muggle London?" Confused, Blaise eyed the book sceptically. "I wasn't aware that you shipped to muggles?"

"Well normally we don't, but this one obviously has connections. This series is her favourite although he's also ordered Frieda Greensnake and Holly firetongue novels as well. Rather peculiar, but hey it's business!" He chuckled, looking at the astonished looking wizard before him.

In literal shock as Hermione's favourite writers were mentioned aloud by the elderly gentleman, Blaise's heart skipped a beat as his mind began to race. "How long has this buyer been ordering from you?" he questioned, praying that it hadn't been for more than a year.

"This one?" the man asked sceptically, eyes flicking to an imaginary calendar in the ceiling as he thought back to her first purchases. "A little over six months ago I'd say? We're trying to catch her up on her orders and in the last shipment we sent we neglected to send this particular book," he explained, gesturing to the novel in his hands. "That's why we would really appreciate it if you would allow us to ship it tonight and we can promise you that we will have another copy in under a month if you don't mind waiting," he pleaded, judging Blaise's expression.

Mind reeling, Blaise shook his head, "No, no it's fine you can ship it to her. May I ask who this particular buyer is?" He asked eagerly, desperately attempting to steady himself when realistically his heart was about to burst.

"Well normally we don't disclose information, especially information about the muggle world," the old wizard mussed, taking in Blaise's hopeful expression and slightly teary eyes. "But I guess since the Dark Lord has fallen and times are at peace I see no harm in disclosing some information to you," he decided, grinning at Blaise's ecstatic expression. Grabbing a rather large book and placing it on the counter, he tapped his wand on the weathered pages, waiting patiently as the book flipped to the appropriate page. "Okay, now let me see..." running a slim digit along the paper, it fell along a name written in black ink. "This particular buyer resides in muggle London, the address we have her books sent to is an eating establishment called Flo's Diner, and this young lady's name is Payton Crooks."

_Payton Crooks...There's a chance she may know Hermione. Besides, who else but Hermione would be insistent upon ordering all the installments witch empowerment when the first one was drier than dirt? It's a long shot but it's worth investigating._

Smiling to himself as he exited the bookstore, Blaise grabbed his moody lover who had seated himself on a rickety bench by the store and pressed an elated kiss to his lover's lips.

"You sure took your sweet time! It's bloody freezing out here!" Draco whined, chilled fingers slipping past Blaise's sweater to meet the heated flesh of his lover's back. Cringing upon contact, Blaise scowled, pressing another kiss to Draco's lips. "You're lucky I love you or you'd be in the snow bank for that move!" he teased, turning to continue down the street happily.

"Did you get everything we needed?" Draco asked, falling into step beside Blaise as they walked down the relatively empty streets of Diagon Alley. Ever since Hermione's disappearance, Draco and Blaise had taken to continuing their routine with Hermione despite her absence. Buying her favourite books and ensuring that her favourite teas were always stocked in their cupboards helped to ensure that a small part of Hermione always remained with them. Soothing their aching hearts and providing a small comfort, their little pieces of Hermione ensured that they would never forget her, and served as a constant reminder of their love for the missing witch.

"Not quite," Blaise stated, flashing Draco a mysterious smile. "But hopefully we will soon."

* * *

"Did you lock up in the back darlin'?" Large and loud, Flo's wide girth would make any self respecting ogre jealous. Known for whipping up delicious food from pancakes to steak sandwiches, it was largely due to her hearty recipes that her diner remained as successful as it was.

"Yes, all the locks are in place," Hermione called, emerging from the back room with a smile as she untied her skirted apron, hanging it up on the rack with all the others before turning to face her manager.

"The coconut pie was a big success today hun! I'm ever so glad you recommended it!" Flo smiled, eying her favourite waitress with a critical eye. "But darlin' I must ask ya, have you been feeling alright? I mean I know everyone has their off days but it seems like somethin's really been botherin' ya today," she pressed. "You know that big Flo is here for you any time you need it Payton, all ya gotta do is ask!"

Forcing herself to smile, Hermione shook her head. "No, no. I'm fine Flo, really. And I'm so sorry about breaking the cup today and spilling all the food that I did. Feel free to take it out of my pay check. I've just been distracted today," she admitted sheepishly.

"Hush hush darlin' no charge for mistakes when they're mistakes!" Flo reasoned, grabbing her winter coat while Hermione too grabbed her jacket as they headed for the door. "Thanks again for covering the late shift Payton, we wouldn't have survived without ya," Flo continued, waiting for Hermione to exit before locking the diner doors behind her. "Now can I give ya a lift home sweetie? It's awfully cold and Lord knows I don't want you walking alone," she mused.

Raising her hands in silent protest, Hermione shook her head in disagreement. "Thank you for the offer Flo but I will be fine. It was boiling hot in the restaurant so a walk in the cold will cool me down and I don't live that far away so I'll be fine," she argued, grinning as Flo's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Okay sweat pea but you take care! I worry about ya!" she called, already in the process of walking to her car. "Night Payton!"

"Night Flo!"

* * *

Entering her apartment and cringing once again at the audible squeak from her front door, Hermione quickly threw the locks in place and strolled tiredly into her kitchen. Opening her fridge only to remember that she had forgotten groceries, Hermione sighed, settling for a bowl of dry cereal. Entering her bedroom, Hermione quickly changed into a pair of loose fitting boxer shorts and a large long sleeved shirt. Removing her makeup and releasing her hair to fall around her shoulders in her washroom, Hermione paused to take a good look at her reflection.

Being forced to leave her lovers was hard enough, but altering her image and living a lie was another completely. Having lost the privilege to her own identity, Hermione Granger went missing the moment she was torn from Draco and Blaise's lives – her change of image sealing her fate. No longer Hermione Granger, Payton Crooks now stood before her. Hair dyed with muggle products to a light dirty blonde, it lay in straightened locks over her shoulders – a slight bump from her previous ponytail evident at her crown. While her hair was still naturally curly and bushy as ever, her captor insisted that she straighten her locks as further insult to her new lifestyle.

"I hate you," she muttered, washing her hands thoroughly before gingerly removing her coloured contacts from her eyes. Dark green in colour, they masked the true colours of her doe brown eyes and further differed her from the girl she once was. Cleansing the lenses carefully before sealing them away in their case, Hermione once again drew her attention to the mirror.

"I really hate you," she spat, picking up her toothbrush and furiously brushing her teeth, her bowl of cereal forgotten on the countertop. Truthfully it was unusual for her captor to have gone so long without a visit, or at least without a visual threat. Coming home to find her apartment trashed, or some obscene threat written upon her mirror was nothing new, however he had never gone longer than two weeks without paying her some sort of visit and it was now nearing a month.

Anxious, Hermione quickly peered behind her, expecting him to pop up unexpectedly to spite her, however her apartment remained silent. Spitting and rinsing her mouth, Hermione ignored the growl in her stomach and instead flicked off the light and entered into her bedroom. Gazing around warily, she quietly reached under her bed, retrieving a folded envelope and guarding it closely to her chest. Crawling into bed, she tucked the sheets around her body tightly and proceeded to open the envelope. Bombarded by instant tears, Hermione sniffled as she gazed upon the smiling faces of her two lovers.

In one photograph, Draco was hovering slightly off the ground on his broomstick while Blaise lay lazily in the grass below, both casting devastatingly handsome smirks to the camera. In the next, it was just Draco blinking sleepy eyes at the camera as he had just woken up – light stubble gracing his defined cheekbones. Flipping through a few more, Hermione's breath caught at her shirtless picture of Blaise, his pearly white teeth nearly blinding in contrast to his deliciously tanned skin as he stretched out on a lounge chair at his parents villa.

Wiping a stray tear from her eye, Hermione sighed deeply and shifted her gaze to her window. Somewhere out there the moon and stars were looking down upon her lovers. She could only hope that unlike her, they were happy.

Placing the photos back into her envelope and tucking it under her pillow, Hermione laid back and wondered what it would be like to once again be flanked on either side by her two lovers. Arms reaching out to either side, only to be met with cold comforter, Hermione hiccuped.

"I hate you Lucius Malfoy...you ruined my life."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! : ) Being fanfic illiterate, it took me a while, but I finally discovered the trafficking tab! So far I've had over 500 hits! Words can't describe how exciting that is! And being able to see which countries readers come from is also so incredible! Haha...again clueless I know, but it's just so great to see that people are actually taking time to stop by and read my story : ) Having said that, thank you **so much **Sweet evil angel, Selice, zelandoni0045, IGOTEAMEDWARD, and randomfan17 for taking the time to review! Merci! J'espère que vous aimez ce chapitre! If you have the time, please review! As I said before, it's always so nice to log in and see friendly reviews waiting to be read : )

* * *

It had been a long time since Blaise had felt so elated, and if the slight soreness between Draco's legs and the slight stings of the many 'love bites' upon his chest indicated anything, it was that Blaise was in a bloody fantastic mood. Thoroughly exhausted after several bouts of lovemaking, Draco had been forced to ask Blaise to relent his passionate assault of his body in fear that he just may not walk the next day. Having already taken a leave from work for his birthday due to the emotional strain of the wretched day, Draco was in no position to ask for a second, lest the ministry question his competence. Heading the department of magical law enforcement, Draco's time was heavily consumed by monitoring the policing of the wizarding world. While Voldemort had long since been executed, there still remained a select group of rogue wizards, and tracking them down was proving to be quite the handful.

Groaning as he arched his back, Draco gazed moodily at his Italian lover, who was currently pulling a pair of ridiculous green wool socks onto his feet. Prim and proper and sexy enough to eat – which Draco certainly had – it was almost comical to see the grown man naked save for a pair of fuzzy green socks. "Those socks are ridiculous," Draco smirked, instantly frowning as he eyed the many love marks on his chest. "Care to explain what _that_ was about?" Draco demanded, already feeling his muscles protesting as he began to experimentally lift a leg. "I mean, was your goal to fuck me so hard I couldn't stand? Or have you been saving up some remaining bullshit revenge from the night I tied you up? Because I tell you Blaise it was _my _fantasy! I thought we already agreed upon-" silenced as Blaise's slender finger pressed firmly against his pouting lips, Draco instantly shut up.

"_That_," Blaise explained, grinning as Draco dragged him lazily towards his chest, "was me making love to the man I adore," he reasoned. Pulling the fluffy duvet up and over their steadily entwining bodies. "And these..." Blaise trailed off, fingers delicately tracing the love bites along Draco's chest, the same ones which also scattered across his own neck, "were me in a good mood," he finished happily, snuggling deep into Draco's welcoming arms.

"Zabini...you really are a fruit," Draco sneered, though no look or hint of malice dawned his refined features, but rather one of absolute adoration. "But you're my fruit and even though you wear dorky socks to bed I'm proud to call you mine," he finished, snuggling deeper into the blankets as he felt Blaise kick him playfully in the shin.

"For your information Drake, Hermione made me these socks because she always used to complain about my cold feet waking her up," Blaise reasoned, grinning as he heard his lover emit a soft chuckle.

"I remember that..." Draco murmured quietly, fingers reaching out blindly to grab Blaise's hand and gently stroke his palm. "Blaise Zabini I swear! If you ever bring those frigid toes of yours near my thighs again, Merlin's Beard you will wake up missing several pieces of your anatomy!" he mimicked in a high pitch voice, eliciting a smooth chuckle from his lover. "Because she totally would say anatomy. Screw the whole 'chop off your dick' phrase...our girl is too booky for that," he grinned, for once remembering his girl without tears forming in his eyes. It was times like this that Draco almost began to feel at peace. With one lover by his side and the other forever encased in memories, it was almost as if his family was once again whole.

As if reading his thoughts, Blaise smiled serenely, taking comfort in Draco's content silence. "We will find her you know," he explained to Draco, neglecting to mention his lead on the Payton girl from Flo's Diner just yet.

Rolling over to gaze deeply into Blaise's eyes in the faint lighting of the bedroom, Draco graced Blaise with a hesitant smile. "She may be the smartest witch of our time but she is no match for our combined QIs," he murmured, a small crease forming between his eyes, "IQs? Whatever that muggle term is, we will outsmart Hermione," he hypothesized.

"What will be the first thing you'll do when we find Hermione?" Blaise questioned curiously, tracing lazy patterns with his fingers along Draco's side.

"Hmm?" Draco mussed, already caught up in the comfort of his lover's touch. "Well I'm certainly not going to cry, Malfoys release their pent up frustration more productively," he decided, grinning darkly as he pictured his first encounter with his love. "and by productively I of course mean sex...lots and lot's of sex," he concluded smartly.

Licking his lips, Blaise nodded his head in total agreement. Once they found Hermione it would be a long time until they permitted her to leave their sight, and more importantly, their bed.

* * *

"I take it you're Flo?"

Sex on a stick, or rather, sex in a tux, Blaise grinned coyly at the large woman, casually running a hand through his tousled chin length waves. Well aware of the effect that he had on women, and men for that matter, Blaise cast another devastatingly handsome smile at the large woman before him. Working his body like a certified porn star, he stretched languidly, noting Flo's quivering lip with a satisfied purr. Donning a black suit by some muggle named Armani (the attendant at the store had assured him it would emphasize his already oozing sex appeal), the snowy white dress shirt underneath was generously unbuttoned to reveal his toned chest. A stark contrast against his deliciously tanned skin, the white shirt emphasized Blaise's tan and blinding white smile. Appearing as if he had literally just stepped off of a high fashion magazine, Blaise was the epitome of sex. His toned physique combined with his trademark Slytherin smirk and Italian heritage gave Blaise an unfair advantage over the opposite sex, and an advantage which he wasn't afraid from using.

"Of course hun, Flo's the name and runnin' a diner is my game!" she exclaimed excitedly, batting her eyelashes lovingly at the smouldering Italian before her. "What is it you want hun? Some spare ribs? Homemade mashed po-tay-tahs and meatloaf or-I know!" She whispered huskily, stepping forward to trace a plump finger down Blaise's smooth chest. "I make world class pancakes with maple butter. It's so...sticky," she whispered seductively, stepping impossibly closer to Blaise.

Forcing himself to relax and not retaliate against the older woman's advances, Blaise smiled innocently, gently prying Flo's greedy hands from his shirt. "Actually Mam, I was here to ask you a question. Do you by chance know a girl named Payton Crooks? I was informed that she worked at your..._fine_ eating establishment," Blaise purred, running his fingers leisurely up and down her meaty arm. "You wouldn't mind helping me out would you?" he queried, gracing her with another infamous Zabini smirk. "When does she come into work? Or better yet," he paused, eyes flashing intently, "Where does she live?"

Unaware of the flash of magic behind him, Blaise raised a curious brow at Flo's unexpected reaction before him. As if snapping from a trance, Flo instantly straightened, a blush flushing across her forehead and cheeks. "Oh hun I'm sorry but I can't disclose that kinda information," she apologized, eyes softening as she took in Blaise's angry eyes. "Sweet pea if I could tell ya I would but I am in no position to give out Payton's information even if ya are tall and beautiful," she reasoned. Turning on her heel abruptly, she smiled warmly at Blaise, "We're having an extended special on coconut cream pie today if you change your mind about eatin' suga. But for now I better get back ta work! Sorry I couldn't be much help!" Escaping abruptly, Flo hurried to the back of the diner leaving a very confused and frustrated Blaise behind her and a pair of bemused elderly eyes in the corner.

_Fuck...how did she manage to resist not only me but my seduction charm as well?_

Angered, Blaise was about to follow after the old wench and stun Payton Crooks' information out of her himself, when a slim hand gently tugged on his shoulder. Turning swiftly, Blaise instantly smoothed over his agitated expression and replaced it with one of pure seduction. "Yes?"

Standing timidly before him, the young waitress bit her lip uncertainly, a flash of odd silver metal sparkling on her teeth. Inspecting it further, Blaise was startled to realize that the poor girl had some sort of metal cage surrounding her teeth! Muggles and their inventions never ceased to amaze him, but at times like this he was bloody thankful for his pure blood heritage. "I...uh...Flo may not tell you about Payton, but that doesn't mean that I can't," she stammered, blushing fiercely under Blaise's smouldering eyes.

A Cheshire grin slowly spreading across Blaise's smooth lips, a tanned hand rose to gently stroke the stubble on his cheeks. Between his passion filled night with Draco and his mad dash to muggle London that morning, he hadn't had an opportunity to shave. Noting the young girl's breath hitch as he stroked his jaw thoughtfully, Blaise thought back to Hermione's fascination with his facial hair. Not a fan of gruff 'grubby old wizard beards' it was undeniable that Hermione enjoyed Blaise with a healthy growth of five o'clock shadow. Fond images of Hermione sprawled naked with delicious red spattering upon her skin from his 'whisker rubs', Blaise groaned painfully in longing. Snapping back to the girl before him, he shifted, already wishing he had opted for a larger size of dress pants, and smiled sheepishly.

"Is that so? Well then, Sarah is it?" he questioned smoothly, running a finger across the girl's nametag lazily. "I think we're going to be good friends. Flo mentioned something about coconut cream pie?" he asked innocently, grinning as the girl could only gulp and nod her head. "Well then," he continued, "I do believe that a small meeting is in order. Tell me everything you know about Miss Payton Crooks, and I will certainly make it worth your while."

* * *

"Mmmmmm..." snuggling further into her covers, Hermione burrowed her head beneath her pillow and inhaled deeply. Luckily she didn't have to work until four today, and had taken the liberty of sleeping in for the first time in a long time. Remaining in bed for another few minutes, Hermione turned abruptly, suspiciously eyeing her room before gazing at her clock. Normally Lucius would have appeared by now and tormented her. The fact that he had neglected to pay her a visit in the past month made her both relieved and anxious at the same time. Relieved for the fact that she was free from his domineering presence, but anxious and nervous for the reason why. Was he planning to relocate her? Did he have further plans with her? Was he planning on hurting Blaise or his own son Draco?

Shuddering, Hermione raked a hand roughly through her hair and swung her legs over the edge of her small bed. Stretching, she rubbed her eyes roughly and stood up, heading towards her washroom. A hot shower was definitely in order, followed by a quick bite to eat and then off to the diner. Repetitive and dull, Hermione's daily schedule had much to be desired, but in the end it was repetition and boredom which kept Hermione alive, and her restricted lifestyle that kept Blaise and Draco safe in the wizarding word.

Turning the knobs on her shower and patiently waiting for the warm water, Hermione stripped out of her pyjamas and stepped into the heated spray. Losing herself in the comfort of the water, Hermione grinned as she felt her straightened hair steadily succumbing to natural curls. Twisting her fingers into the damp waves, Hermione smiled secretly. It was times like this when she was naked and free from her muggle disguise that she felt like Hermione Granger again. Save for her blonde locks significantly smaller frame, she was still very much the witch she used to be. Dark doe brown eyes blinking rapidly to shed water droplets from the shower spray, Hermione flicked her wrist playfully, envisioning her razor as a wand. Eyes widening at the small poof of glitter that emerged from the razor, Hermione's heart leapt. Harry had often told her of the magic he was able to perform before being aware of his wizard status, and many books often explained wand-less magic as well.

Smiling at her new found discovery, Hermione tipped back her head, allowing the shower to spray open her face gently. She would pull through. You could take the witch from the magic, but you couldn't take the magic from the witch. Proceeding to lather her hair with shampoo, Hermione allowed her mind to drift to a time when showering alone wasn't an option, and longed for the feel of two strong pairs of hands upon her body one more time.

* * *

"This can't be it..." Gazing disgustedly up at the decaying building, Blaise double checked the napkin in his head, assuring himself that he was indeed at the right apartment complex. The young waitress, Sarah, had assured him that this was where Payton lived, and now that Blaise saw the condition of the building he was beginning to question his earlier lead. While Hermione was a friendly girl he knew that she wouldn't typically hang around the kinds of people he saw before him. Ignoring the leers from several men lounging on the top steps of the complex, Blaise strode past them, nose crinkling at the smell of the building. A combination of smoke, mould, and something he couldn't quite place, the smell was certainly an annoyance, and one which Blaise couldn't wait to leave behind.

Hurrying up the staircase, Blaise came to the appropriate door, double checking the number once again before raising his hand to knock. Stopped abruptly when a small mechanical beast ran into his leg, Blaise jumped in surprise, hand quickly going to his pocket for his wand.

"Sowwy!" a chubby toddler running down the hall, the small girl grinned showing off two pearly white teeth. Picking up the mechanical item which replicated the vehicles outside, the young girl openly stared at him. "You look like my doll, Ken!" she squealed, reaching out to wrap her tiny arms around his leg. "Barbie lives in there!" she exclaimed, pointing a tiny finger at the door before him. "She's pretty," she stated matter of factly before stepped back, suddenly more interested in her toy car. "She babysits me and mommy says that poor girl needs a man in her life!" she repeated, struggling over several of the words before gazing up at Blaise once again.

Curiosity piqued by the young girl's words, Blaise squatted down to be at eye level with the toddler. "Is your babysitter's name Payton?" he questioned, sighing in relief as the toddler nodded her head frantically, still obsessed with her toy car. "Does Payton ever have a friend with really curly hair over to play?" he asked carefully, judging the young girl's reaction.

"Curly hair? Mmmmmm Nope!" she smiled, flashing Blaise another toothy grin as a frantic looking woman hurried down the hall.

"Sophie! Oh Sophie I-Oh!" Pausing mid phrase, the young mother blushed, patting down her wayward hair as she reached out a hand for her daughter. "I'm so sorry Sir...we were just heading out and while I was looking for the key she ran off," she explained, smiling sheepishly, obviously overtaken by the Armani clad model in her hallway. "Hopefully she wasn't bothering you?"

Smiling as she hoisted the little girl up into her arms, Blaise had always wanted a baby girl, "Not at all," he promised.

Still blushing, the woman once again apologized for the interruption and continued down the hall in the opposite direction, Sophie in one arm and a rather worn purse in the other. Displeased at the apparent lack of wealth in the building, Blaise only prayed that this Payton character could point him in Hermione's direction, and that hopefully Hermione was living in much better living conditions than her friend.

Knocking firmly on the door, Blaise waited patiently as he once again cast his gaze down the dimply lit hallway. Near the end a bulb flickered in a weak attempt to remain lit, while the flowery wallpaper on his left had begun to peel. This was certainly no place to have to raise a child, and Blaise mentally reminded himself to discover the young woman's name and leave a generous sum of money for her and her daughter.

Grinning at the frantic shuffling from behind the door, Blaise once again ran his hand through his hair, widening his stand to enhance his general appeal. Hopefully this Payton character wouldn't be too much of a challenge, he would hate to have to resort to stunning her for cooperation. Shifting slightly, he armed himself with his trademark Slytherin smirk, though faltered when the door was finally opened.

"Sorry about that I-" choking, Hermione froze, feeling as if a bucket of ice water had been dumped over her head. Standing before her was none other than Blaise Zabini, looking sexy as sin in an undoubtedly expensive suit and sporting his trademark smirk. Wait a minute, the smirk! Having already been tortured countless times by Lucius disguising himself as both Draco and Blaise and showing up before her in various places, it was the subtle physical differences aside from the obvious personality ones that made Lucius drastically different from her lovers. While Lucius would smirk while disguised as her lovers, his was nothing but menacing and utterly different than the current cocky grin plastered on Blaise's face before her. Watching Blaise's face falter, Hermione instantly became aware of her appearance. Not like she expected to ever fool him or Draco in the first place, but the fact that she had neglected to throw in her contacts or straighten her hair did little to aid her cause.

"M..Mione?" he queried? Voice so familiar and reassuring that it took all of Hermione's will power to prevent herself from latching onto him and never letting go. Thankfully however, Hermione's protective tactics chose to kick in instead, and before her lover could even think of moving, Hermione had firmly slammed the door in his face and thrown the locks, fleeing into her apartment. Obviously Blaise wasn't an idiot and could easily open her door but she hoped that she had had the element of surprise over him and would have at least a few minutes to herself before he barged in.

"Shit, shit, shit!"

Throwing open her closet, Hermione was on her hands and knees in an instant desperately searching for her emergency port key. Blaise may have found her, but finding her meant certain death, and Hermione would sooner kick a house elf than allow her lovers to be endangered by her. Fingers falling upon the small box which contained her port key, Hermione sighed in relief dragging it towards her.

_Blaise, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me...again. _


	4. Chapter 4

It couldn't be. After so many long months of yearning and desire, so many sleepless nights of wondering if he would ever see her again, so many tormented moments of seeing his lover's face crumple at the slightest reminder of her – Hermione was alive and well.

"M...Mione?"

Dark eyes gleaming possessively as he took stock of his witch, Blaise couldn't help but realize the rather drastic changes her body had undergone. Sporting hair that was nearly as blonde as Draco's, it was the telltale cascade of curls and the increasing widening of her soft brown eyes that gave away her meagre disguise. Not like he could be fooled to begin with however, as he was after all, a Zabini.

Noting her rather frail stature, Blaise was shocked to see just how thin his witch had become. She had by no means been large to begin with; however, it was painfully obvious that the curves he once loved to palm and grope were a thing of the past, replaced instead by slimmer, leaner lines. Brow furrowing, he went to reach for her only to have the door abruptly shut in his face, accompanied by the forceful click of the locks as Hermione threw them on the other side.

So she wanted to play it the hard way did she?

Ignoring the pain of having Hermione run from him, Blaise quickly snapped to attention, grasping his wand and pointing it at Hermione's door. She had already evaded him once – he would be damned if he let her do it again.

xXx

It was funny how easily Hermione was willing to wish herself away and leave behind the past year of her life. Not like it had been much of a life to begin with...

Gazing about her dismal bedroom, Hermione took in the pepto bismal pink of her rumpled uniform in the corner, the pain chipped bare walls, the threadbare sheets upon her mattress, and the flickering light in the hallway which cast haunting shadows through the crack in her door – ajar from her frantic route to her closet. Oddly enough, it was only now, with the prospect of Blaise barging in at any moment that Hermione was suddenly overcome with the utter despair and squalor of her living arrangements. It wasn't as if she had had any choice in the matter, and barely managed to pay rent and feed herself as it was, however her stubborn dignity and Gryffindor pride still evoked a deep seated feeling of embarrassment and shame within her. Hopefully Blaise would be disgusted enough by the squalor she called a home to leave her alone...

"Bella you will [b]never[/b] slam a door in my face again unless we are partaking in a particularly feisty round of foreplay," Blaise droned, strolling into her room casually, as if he had every right to belong within her home. "However, darling I truly would prefer some magic next time, muggle locks aren't even a challenge," he grinned, his trademark Slytherin smirk gracing his tanned face as he revealed a row of dazzling white teeth.

Shocked and stunned, Hermione gripped the box within her trembling fingers and pressed herself against the wall, coming to a stand as she shrugged innocently. "Blaise, what brings you to my errr...flat?" she queried, subtly inching away from him and towards her washroom door.

"What brings me here?" Tone losing some of its previous calm, Blaise had to hold back the hiss which was threatening to overtake his cool demeanour. Hermione had been missing for an entire year, and after all of his efforts to find her, her first reaction to him was to shirk away and act with false cordiality? Growling, Blaise flicked his wand, the doors and windows to Hermione's bedroom slamming shut with an ear shattering crack.

"Hermione – or should I say – Pay-ton," he spat, glaring at the trembling witch, who's eyes would have been comically wide had he not been so angry, "do you have [b]any[/b] idea how much shit Drake and I went through this past year? How angry and hurt and saddened we were from your loss? Draco is a MESS Hermione, and I won't even begin to explain how I am feeling! I finally find you and you back away like a frightened child – do you have any idea how terribly it wounds my heart Bella? Do you have any idea how your little disappearance act has messed up our lives? And for what...so you can live in some squalor that isn't suitable for swine? Were Draco and I not good enough for you? Why Hermione? Why!"

Fuming, it was only after his bellowing tirade that Blaise realized the error of his ways. Drained of what little colour she possessed in the first place, Hermione was shaking like a leaf, clutching the box within her hands as if it was her only lifeline. "Hermione I-"

"No Blaise, NO!" frightened and upset, Hermione held up a hand as he began to advance toward her. "You're right. Hate me. Please! Yes, I purposely...left you and...and Draco," stammering, she refused to look at him, satisfied that he had halted in his steps. "I...I don't love either of you anymore," she choked, a sharp pain spreading throughout her chest. "Life here is tough but it is better than it ever was with you and Drake...I...I..." faltering once more as she took in the broken and defeated look within Blaise' eyes, she cringed, feeling like the world's biggest bitch. "I couldn't do it anymore..." she whispered, Blaise lifting his eyes to peg her with a haunted glaze.

"Bella...we talked about this and you were fine with the three of us-"

"The three of us?" laughing hysterically, Hermione hid her sorrow behind a veil of false anger and pegged Blaise with a smouldering glare. "Blaise we all knew it wouldn't work out...two gays and an ugly mudblood like me?" Noting his cringe at the derogatory term which she self directed towards herself, Hermione cringed as she realized just how deeply Lucius' words had affected her. Prior to her abduction, she had refused to even acknowledge the word in her mind, let alone repeat it. Now however, the muggle slurs seemed to roll off her tongue as easily as her spells once did. Continuing on, Hermione shifted the box within her arms, "Blaise it would never have worked...I've chosen my path and I would appreciate it if you chose yours."

Infuriated, Blaise scrutinized the box within her arms. Unlike the rest of the shack which she called her 'flat', the box was the only object which appeared to emit magic. He found it shocking and slightly alarming that Hermione was living so domestically without the aid of her wand, however he would have to tackle that detail later. From the looks of it, it appeared as if the object clutched within Hermione's arms was none other than a port key.

As if reading his mind, Hermione took a step back, raising a pointed brow at Blaise as she sighed. "Blaise I have a port key and I'm not afraid to use it...however I would rather not as I have to go to work soon, so if you wouldn't mind-"

"-Don't bother," Blaise interjected, his voice adopting the icy informality which he reserved for only the foulest of his adversaries. "I don't know why I wasted my time hunting down a grimy mudblood like you," he snarled, reaching within his pocket and grasping the various muggle bills within it that he had received at Flo's Diner earlier. Thrusting the bills in her direction he pegged her with a classic Slytherin sneer, "I hope you enjoy your new life Hermione, do everyone a favour and buy yourself some fresh paint and air freshener, this place stinks and is a dump." Taking advantage of Hermione's shocked form, Blaise stalked towards her, leaning so closely that he felt the flutter of her eyelashes against his jaw, he apparated away not milliseconds after, along with her port key.

XxX

"Shit!"

Pacing back and forth within her bedroom, Hermione harshly threw herself down onto her mattress, screaming out in frustration into her pillow. It was bad enough knowing that Lucius could pop in at any moment, but now with Blaise knowing where she lived and having possession of her port key – her sole escape – this was too much.

"Ughhh"

Screaming one more time into her pillow, Hermione sat upright abruptly. She had to leave her flat, there was no question about that. However, money was an issue. Scowling, she rolled onto her back, glaring at the ceiling as if it were the source of her problems.

"Money...money...Flo!" Sitting up abruptly, Hermione bit her lip and chewed thoughtfully. Flo had always offered her bigger than most bonuses, but Hermione had always turned them down out of embarrassment and pride. Perhaps if she explained her situation, albeit without 'all' of the details, Flo would certainly understand and help her out financially. Besides, she would most certainly pay Flo back at a later date. Unlike Ronald, she was true to her word on repaying others.

Standing upright, it was only after she had tugged on her uniform and was in the process of straightening her hair that her mind skipped to Lucius. Surely he would have known about Blaise's intrusion. The fact that he hadn't arrived was certainly questionable, but then again, Lucius did have odd ways of going about things... Shivering, Hermione cringed as she accidentally brushed the hot straightener against her pale neck. "Focus Hermione...you can do this!" Bucking up, she squared her shoulders and carefully applied her green contacts. "Let's hope Payton can pull this one off...and that Flo has her cheque book."

xXx

Draco was not having a good day.

"What do you mean you found them and they bloody disappeared? We had an effing lock on the area, how did they manage to apparate!" Draco snarled, standing abruptly and towering over the frizzled witch before him. Small and rumpled, her glasses hung precariously off of the tip of her nose as she clutched a small collection of scrolls in her arms.

"I...I have the reports," she stammered, jumping hastily as she dropped one of the scrolls, freezing when Draco held up a hand to prevent her from stooping over.

"No, no Belinda, it's okay I'll grab it," Draco reasoned, walking stiffly around his desk and bending down to grasp the small scroll in his large hand. Straightening to his full height at a towering six foot four, he took a deep breath and smirked sheepishly at the witch. "Please forgive me, it's just been a stressful time and getting information that rogue death eaters have once again evaded us is certainly not the news I want to hear right now. But of course, you're just my secretary and it's not your fault..." trailing off in mid thought, Draco ran his fingers through his short hair, absently twisting at the slightly shaggier pieces in the front.

Jerking as Belinda patted his arm, Draco pinned the witch with a curious glance as she proceeded to place the remaining scrolls on his large desk. "It's okay Mr. Malfoy," I understand, she sympathized, her empathy transcending the death eater situation and pushing at the delicate boundary of Draco's own dire situation. Turning on her heel and leaving little time for Draco to react to her compassion, Belinda closed his office door.

"Merlin I need a drink," sitting down heavily in his office chair, it was but a second later that his doors burst open. "Belinda I-Blaise?" going to joke around with his lover about how he couldn't wait for a quickie until after his shift, Draco's demeanour took a 180 shift as he took in his lover's agitated expression.

"Blaise what-"

Chucking a deactivated port key onto Draco's desk, Draco balked as Hermione's familiar scent hit his nose. Looking up with a shocked expression, Draco raised a questioning brow at his Italian lover.

"I found her. She's pissed, brainwashed, and way too bloody skinny but I found her."

"WHAT!"

"Mr. Malfoy I took another look at the reports and I-" halting mid-step as she walked into Draco's empty office, it was only the faintest trace of apparition smoke that alerted Belinda of her boss' departure. Shrugging, she deposited the scrolls on his desk, turning on her heel and heading for the exit. If Draco was taking the rest of the day off then so was she!


	5. Chapter 5

My most sincere apologies… I really cannot say how sorry I am for the lack of updates as it has literally been a year since I've touched this story. I know how frustrating it can be to read an author's work and then have them suddenly cease updating. All I can say is that its certainly been a trying year but I promise to be more faithful to those of your who are still reading. Having said that, please enjoy the next chapter despite its short length – the following chapter is currently underway :)

XxX

"People actually live here?"

Gazing up at the decrepit building before them, Draco grimaced at the site of the crumbling concrete and obvious decay of the rusted fire escape and chipped wooden window frames. From the looks of it the building would fall over with a strong gust of wind – an unsettling thought considering the other love of his life presumably lived there.

"I know…shoddy isn't it? When I was here earlier there was a young mother and her little cherub of a child in the hallway. Once we retrieve our witch I think we owe the fine muggles a spruce up of their err…fine living arrangements".

Tossing back a strand of wavy hair, Blaise glanced toward Draco, noting the blonde's agitated shifting as he leaned from one foot to the other, gaze darting about rapidly as if he might miss seeing the object of his desires.

"Settle Drake, we know she lives here and she no longer has a portkey, where will she go? Plus I said some rather…unkind things to her earlier to anger her and dissuade her from leaving. Assuming she took them to heart as she undoubtedly probably has, I assume she's still upset and plotting her next move".

Pinning Blaise with a skeptical look, Draco raise a platinum (perfectly plucked) brow, "What did you say to her?"

Unable to prevent the stain of a blush from appearing on his tanned cheekbones, Blaise shifted uncomfortably and stared bashfully at his polished shoes. "I may have called her the 'm' word and said we didn't care for her anymore and that she could stay in her…er…dump of a home" he finished awkwardly, refusing to allow the guilt of his previous words prevent him from achieving his goal. Hermione had been all lies when she said she didn't love them anymore, however, by retorting angrily in turn and pretending to acknowledge her declaration, Blaise had fed into her façade and lead her to believe that he and Draco were truly disgusted with her. Or at least so he believed. Hermione was a smart witch but she was also a woman – hopefully in this case her emotions truly would win out over her smarts, at least until he and Draco had a chance to capture her and bring her back to her senses.

"You what!"

Torn from his musings, Blaise was shocked to find a pair of angry grey optics boring into his own and an iron grip upon his wrist.

"Drake she wasn't thinking straight I-"

"No, just…no. Never the 'm' word. You know how much I regret uttering it and…"

"Draco I had to get into her head…she's been gone for a year, clearly she's not thinking straight or she would have tried to contact us. Shock therapy is perhaps what she needed," Blaise reasoned.

Eyes softening, Draco stepped back abruptly and faced Hermione's flat. "…Let's just get our witch home".

"I'm right behind you".

xXx

"Damn this girl…I tell her to get groceries but does she ever listen?"

Fumbling with Hermione, or rather Payton's, kettle, Tricia released an exasperated sigh as the stove creaked to a start and the element began to glow an eerie red. Satisfied that the water for her instant noodles would soon be boiling, Tricia ventured into the living room and once again found herself wondering where her blonde companion was. Wednesday nights were always their customary girls nights and Payton was usually grateful to have company and an excuse to indulge over clothing in British fashion magazines. Come to think of it, Payton was generally happy at any time that Tricia came over. From what Tricia could gather, any company other than that creepy blonde haired skeleton who often visited Payton was good company. What Hermione saw in her 'friend' was beyond her, but Tricia thanked her lucky stars that she had only had to encounter him once.

"Creepy bastard…"

Returning to the kitchen to rummage through Payton's drawers for a pair of chopsticks, Tricia grinned as she considered her relationship with the blonde waitress. Having discovered Flo's Diner during her first year of studies, Tricia had soon become addicted to the home-style food and tacky but endearing retro environment. Adopting it as her permanent study retreat, it hadn't taken long for Tricia to befriend the clever but somber waitress. Particularly after her parents had passed away and she had sobbed her way through another night of cheesecake and coffee, Tricia had found surprising support and comfort in the young waitress who shared a similar plight of deceased parents. Since then the duo had remained inseparable, and while Payton remained relatively reserved and shied away from socializing with Tricia's social circle, a steadfast relationship remained between the two.

"Damnit girl hurry home…this cosmo isn't going to read itself!"

Pouring the now boiling water from the hissing kettle, Payton balanced her instant noodles precariously on one arm, the other wrapped firmly around the promiscuous magazine as she sauntered into the living room. Placing the noodles on Payton's rickety end table, Tricia's eyes flicked up to the front door, which was suddenly thrown aside.

"Thank goodness I began to think you bailed on me in your own hou-wha-ungh"

Dropping to the floor unceremoniously, the last thing Tricia heard before passing out was a colourful string of curses followed by the word "muggle?".

XxX

"You wanker why would you toss a spell!"

"Well it's not like it was Hermione who got hit-"

"You didn't know that! Now look what you did…"

"What I did? More like what we did! You dragged me here saying we would find Hermione. This," Draco paused, pointing dramatically at Tricia's crumpled form, "is not Hermione!"

Ignoring Draco's increasingly volatile mood, Blaise stepped past his irate lover to gently turn the muggle girl over, frowning as he noticed the blossoming of a bruise on her forehead. "No…this isn't Mya, but it's certainly someone who knows her. How else would she have access to a key?"

Pausing mid tirade to stare blankly at the unconscious woman, Draco frowned and hurriedly entered the apartment, ensuring that the door closed firmly behind him. "So…what do we do now?"

xXx

Fidgeting, Hermione drew in a deep breath as she stood before the cobbled pathway to her boss' home. If there was one thing she wasn't, Hermione wasn't a charity case. A strong believer in tip pooling and ensuring the equal distribution of wages at work, she had adamantly refused all of Flo's additional page perks, fully knowing that the only reason for others' generosity was pity. Pity for what little shambles were left of her life.

With a frustrated growl, Hermione resumed her pacing, tugging impatiently on her curly locks as she debated her next move. To ask for help from Flo would be to admit that she was in a predicament. While she had graduated from Hogwarts several years previously, her stubborn Gryffindor pride remained within her and was largely the reason for her reluctance to ask for help.

"C'mon Hermione…bravery and strength, sometimes the strongest people need to admit weakness…"

Summing up her courage, she breathed in deeply and once again advanced toward Flo's home. However, she had not yet taken two steps before the fine hairs on the back of her neck lifted, a feeling of dread overwhelming her as the sensation of magical aura began to permeate through the air.

_Lucius_

Prepared for the worst, Hermione whipped around only to come face to face with a silvery panther – Blaise' patronous. Frozen to the spot and gazing about wildly to ensure to no muggle was awake to view the rather large beast, she froze when the great cat inclined its head and licked a path from her elbow to her fingers.

_Bella, for your sake we hope you haven't run far. Your delicious friend seems to have had an accident but no worries, she is in our care. However, to ensure that she remains happy and oblivious to all that goes on we must ask of you to return home promptly. We wouldn't want dear Tricia discovering that Payton Crooks is actually Hermione Granger…_

Cocking its head mischievously to the side, the greater panther took another long swipe at her face with its tongue before bounding off into a cloud of silvery mist just as silently as it had appeared.

Allowing time for the shock to fully register, Hermione sunk down to her knees on the side of the road as she considered her predicament.

One – she was freezing and she doubted it was helped by Blaise' patronous' over enthusiastic licking

Two – She wouldn't have to ask Flo for money after all

Three – Blaise and Draco had found Tricia

Four – Blaise and Draco had officially found her

Five – Blaise and Draco were here

Six – Lucius was going to kill her

"Well shit…"


	6. Chapter 6

Hello there!

Wow, thank you all SO much for the kind and generous reviews :) I feel terrible having started this story so long ago and am only now starting to get back into it. The fact that some of you have read and continue to read despite my horrendous updates is very uplifting and heartwarming. Many thanks!

Having said that, please enjoy the next chapter. Be forwarned, it's not the most pleasant or optimistic of chapters but I'm trying to paint the picture of the severity of Hermione's situation.

I am in no position to demand reviews as I literally suck at updating but if you feel inclined to leave a review telling me what you think I would greatly appreciate it!

Cheers!

xox

* * *

Hair whipping violently behind her as she raced toward her flat, Hermione cringed as she increased her pace, desperately hoping that Blaise and Draco hadn't revealed her true origins. Having befriended Tricia largely through their shared loss of both parents, she and Trish had spent many evenings sobbing over ice cream and pouring over family photos. Well, Tricia's family photos, Hermione's had vanished in the same fire that took her parents. Considering the many trials and tribulations of her friendship with Tricia, with Hermione working full time and then some and Tricia dealing with the stress of full time studies, the duo had always managed to remain close and bond despite their different upbringings and lifestyles. For Tricia to find out that Hermione, or rather, Payton, was a fake, after all they had been through, would be a terrible shock which Hermione desperately wished to avoid. While there was always the option of obliviating her memory, Hermione was adamant to never again use the same spell, which had hit her lovers the day she was taken...

xXx

_"Who's a good boy hm? Who's a good boy!"_

_Grinning from ear to ear as Crookshanks rolled over to bare his very fluffy belly to her appreciative fingers, Hermione giggled as she proceeded to generously rub her half-kneazle's stomach. Sprawled out on the living room floor of her flat, she had been taking a break from preparations for Draco's birthday. Contacting every possible witch and wizard from Draco's inner circle, Hermione had, albeit reluctantly, extended invitations to all those who were nearest and dearest to her platinum lover's heart – even those who still had yet to come to terms with Draco shacking up with the 'muggle'. It was only upon the insistent meowing and cries of her beloved baby boy that she took a break from owling invitations to afford some much needed loving to Crookshanks._

_"I suppose I have been neglecting you, haven't I baby?"_

_Nimble fingers tickling under his chin, Hermione continued crooning to her cat, feeling guilty that she truthfully had been rather negligent in looking after her furry companion. While the food and water bowls in her flat had been magicked to continually refill whenever they were nearing empty, nothing could replace human companionship – companionship which had been severely lacking in the past few weeks._

_"I'm sorry sweetie…blame Draco and Blaise. They're the two who are jealous of our relationship and seek to split us up by kidnapping me at their manor," she joked, smiling fondly as Crookshanks appeared to scowl at the mention of her two additional lovers. In an almost childish manner it did appear at times that Draco and Blaise did succumb to jealousy whenever she would proceed to fawn over Crookshanks instead of them. In an even stranger turn of events, she often held the suspicion that Crookshanks was aware of her overzealous lovers' jealousy and played it to his advantage; squeezing in between Hermione and her lovers whenever they were seated on the sofa, hoping into her lap and winding in between her legs whenever they were near, and clawing and howling at her bedroom door to be let in when Hermione and her Slytherins were engaged in…other activities._

_"But don't worry sweetie," she continued, proceeding to nuzzle his head affectionately, "My loyalty lies with you. No matter what they say I won't give up my flat and move in anytime soon"._

_"I rather hope not"._

_Head jerking up in the direction of her entranceway, Hermione instantly felt her skin turn to goose flesh, Crookshanks' earlier calm demeanor dissipating rapidly as he sprung to defend his master, claws extended and tail poofed in an adorable fashion worthy of a decorative plate in Umbridge's parlour._

_"Lucius…to what do I owe the pleasure? Unfortunately Draco isn't here…" Hermione ventured, instantly regretting having left her wand in her bedroom. Chastising herself for having leapt to such a dramatic conclusion, she dragged herself into a standing position, nudging Crookshanks to the side with a socked foot as she nervously ran a hand through her tousled curls and regarded her lover's father._

_"Trust me, it's anything but a pleasure," Lucius drawled, crossing the room to perch delicately on the edge of one of her sofas as if the sofa itself was contaminated. Pinning her with a void and rather distant stare, Lucius' upper lip twisted into a sneer. "If anything I'd say it's quite the displeasure actually…I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."_

_Heartbeat racing and a sense of dread quickly enveloping her, Hermione stepped back, dragging a hissing Crooshanks with her. "Lucius I'm afraid I don't quite understand what you mean. This is my home and I have no intention of leaving, you on the other hand may leave immediately. If you require speaking to Draco I will inform him to visit you... now if you don't mind I-Crookshanks no!"_

_Escaping past her jean clad legs to pounce on Lucius, Hermione let out a gasp as Lucius flicked his wand at the gingery cat, a sharp yowl of pain echoing throughout her apartment as her beloved baby was thrown against the opposing wall only to land in a motionless heap._

_"Crookshanks! Lucius what the he-"_

_"Petrificus totalus!"_

_Frozen to the spot, panic instantly engulfed her as she fought for control over her body. Eyes wide, she screamed internally, frantically fighting the spell which held her steadfast on her feet._

_"Now, as I was saying before your halfwit excuse of a cat decided to attack," Lucius stated calmly extending one lean leg over the other as he remained perched on the sofa, "You need to leave. Leave where you may ask? Well don't you worry about a thing, I have it all taken care of."_

_Rising to his full height, which was in and of itself rather intimidating, Lucius strode purposely toward Hermione's petrified figure, nose upturned as he brushed a lock of curled hair away from her face._

_"What they see in you mudblood, I have no idea. However, soon that will not be a problem."_

_Turning around as if to walk toward Hermione's fireplace, Lucius instead whipped around and delivered a powerful punch to the side of her face, the impact knocking her frozen body right off her feet to send her crashing to the floor. Unable to stop the tears of pain from leaking past her eyes, Hermione's face stung terribly, her inability to reach up and soothe the ache driving her nearly mad._

_"As I was saying," Lucius continued, as if oblivious to his previous act of violence, "My son and his…partner are clearly confused or mislead if they believe that a life with you is viable. For heavens sake girl, you're a mudblood, dirty blood cannot be allowed to run in our family, even if you are one of the…what is it they call you? Brightest witch of our age? That's a compliment by the way," he crooned, walking past her to examine one of the various photo frames of her, Draco and Blaise on the ledge of her living room window. "You must understand girl," he continued, murmuring a soft spell as the photo began to incinerate, "that I cannot allow this to happen. Too much is riding on the continued purity of our bloodlines…you, you are just a liability and mistake."_

_Face still smarting from Lucius' punch, Hermione's heart sank. Both Draco and Blaise had attempted to do as much damage control as possible – persuading both of their respective families that Hermione was the witch for them, that her blood didn't matter, and that they loved her genuinely. While for the most part Blaise's family had been relatively accepting of Hermione as a muggle born (they had numerous villas in muggle Italy and were quite fond of their squib neighbours), Draco's family had been somewhat more of a challenge. Yet despite the current evidence which spoke otherwise, Hermione had been certain that the Malfoy's were warming up to her. Narcissa had invited Hermione for tea with her and her clique of affluent friends several times, and while she had rarely encountered Lucius, he too had seemed somewhat accepting of their relationship, something which Draco had assured her of on several occasions. However it now appeared that it was a different case altogether._

_Snapped out of her daze by a hand roughly dragging her upwards, Hermione's eyes connected with Lucius' empty glare as he forced her chin upright, staring down at her belittlingly. "Where I am about to take you is where you shall forever remain. You will no longer possess your wand or the ability to conduct magic, I forbid it. You will not return to the wizarding realm. You were born a muggle and a muggle you shall remain. I will spare you your pathetic life, but in return you must abide by my rules, and I **will** be checking in to make sure they're followed". Summoning her wand from her bedroom and taunting it before her eyes before pocketing it, Lucius chuckled at her fiery glare._

_"And just to make sure you don't disobey me…"_

_Two apparition cracks sounding simultaneously, Hermione's eyes widened and she screamed within her head as both Blaise and Malfoy appeared in her living room._

_"Mya what's…Dad?"_

_"Immobulus!"_

_Stunning both Blaise and Draco into immobility, Lucius sneered at Hermione before casting several curses at his son and Blaise. Sidestepping the use of unforgivables, the curses which Lucius cast were nonetheless damning and dark. Tears leaking freely from the corners of her eyes as she watched her lovers drop from their previous immobile stances into writhing heaps of pain on her living room floor, she cast her gaze to Lucius, pleading him with her eyes to cease his torture._

_With the flick of his wand releasing Blaise and Draco from their agony, only to re-cast petrificus totalus on them as he had to Hermione, Lucius turned to Hermione, ignoring the look of rage and indignation on Blaise and Draco's faces._

_"Think I'm not above harming my own son?"_

_Chuckling at Hermione's outraged eyes, Lucius continued on, "Try to escape or contact them ever again and it'll be a Crucio that I cast. While I wish I could obliviate all of their memories of you, and set them back to a time when they both valued pureblood common sense, I think I'll have more fun obliviating this memory and letting them believe you abandoned them"._

_Uttering a quick obliviate and casting it upon both Draco and Blaise who went from outraged to comatose in a matter of seconds, Lucius turned once more to Hermione who was now rather flushed in the face with tears streaming down her immobile form. "Now, time to leave"._

xXx

Wheezing slightly as her feet hit the pavement, streaks of tears sailed off her face and into the wind as she increased her already frenzied pace. It was bad enough that Blaise and Draco had found her and were desperate enough to threaten her friend to get what they wanted, her, but for Lucius to discover them it would be even worse.

"Damnit!"

Tripping in a crack on the sidewalk and skidding painfully onto her knees and palms, Hermione ignored the bite of gravel into her skin as she picked herself up quickly and continued forward, the sting of her injury fueling her rush to get home. First she would get Tricia out and then she would devise a way to rid herself of Draco and Blaise once and for all. While her heart clenched painfully at the thought of having to lose her lovers one more time, her Gryffindor courage got the better of her, reminding her of Lucius' threat.

_"Next time it'll be a Crucio that I cast"_

Unwilling to bear the thought of her lovers suffering again at her expense, Hermione sobbed, a hiccup escaping past her throat as she neared her apartment. It had been hard enough to lose them the first time, but if it meant that they would be safe and free from harm then she would do anything in her power to ensure that they were lost a second time.


End file.
